Not All Love Is Real
by SparkLoverGirl
Summary: I thought he was sweet, honest, human.But i was wrong.He's a demon.A beast.I thought he was my one and only true love.Turns out he was the opposite...the death of me.
1. Miracle Day

'Twinkle twinkle little star

, want to hit you with my car

throw you off a cliff so high

make you break your neck and- '

"Ughh… " I slammed my hand on my alarm clock nearly breaking it.I slowly grudged out of bed and to my dresser and spotted my clothes already laid out.

My attire was a green, four clover patterned shirt with green and black jeans, gold horse shoe earrings, and black and green tennis shoes.

I looked in the mirror admiring myself. My black wavy hair with pink highlights at the edges, my pale Caucasian skin, and my jade green eyes.

I ran downstairs to be greeted by my dad.

"Morning dad." I said fixing my cereal.

"Morning' Amora "he said sluggishly

I glanced at the clock and nearly gagged.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" I sped out of the kitchen, grabbed my bag, and sped out the door.

It was raining, apparently, very heavily I might add, I could barely see anything until I heard a car honk. Before I could tell where it came from something grabbed me and pulled me towards the noise and threw me in. When I could see clearly I tried to run only to notice the car looked oddly familiar.

I thought for a minute.

"Rouge?"

"In the flesh, Hun" Rouge said

Rouge's real name is Rogel Damari. She has dark caramel colored skin and golden brown hair with white clip-ins. Her attire is a blue blouse and gray skinny jeans with green and gray hoop earrings.

"Did you have to throw me," I said. "I mean you could've just called before randomly picking me up."

She rolled her eyes.

"You want a ride or not?" she questioned while admiring her nails'. I shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." she cranked up the car and drove them to 'FireHedge High School'

* * *

"Hey did you see the news report last night." Miles said whisking through a book.

"No, why." I said. "Well have you heard about the recent murders in San Francisco?" "Yeah" I said blinking slowly. "Well, from my recent discoveries, animals have started to mutate farther into civilization, which can cause an outsight of all humanity as we know it- "Tails! Please get to the point. "GUN has discovered sighting of animals living among us"" he said bluntly. "What!" I shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria as looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I blushed a shade red.

"And to Station Square." I tried my best not to scream. "How do you know?" I said grinding my teeth head down.

"I saw the news last night, duh." I resisted the urge to jump over the table and slap him.

Tails' real name is Miles Power, but his friends' call him 'Tails' because he's at the tail of his parents company, but dreams of becoming the head with his knowledge in technology. His apparel is a white and green striped long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and black Nikes.

"Also, did you hear about the new guy that just transferred here" Miles said "No" I said. "Sheesh, do you know anything," he said annoyed. I glared at him. "Anyway," rolling his baby blue eyes. "Girls, quote girls, have said that the new guy is the uglie-," "That's a lie and you know it." Blaze butted in.

Blaze's whole name is Blaze Fārel. Her hair is dyed purple with light brown skin, and bright yellow apparel is a green sweatshirt and matching pants with" gray Jordans' and her yellow frame glasses (Contacts are not med kind U_U).

"Suurrre,"I said nonchalantly. "Anyways.. how do you all know about the new guy, but I don't..I mean, come on" I exclaimed. They shrugged.

"Maybe it's the fact that we're more open than you" Knuckles said with a sly smirk on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean", I said arms crossed eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe it's the fact that your only boyfriend was a player".

I was at the brink of tears now.

Knuckles is a red-head who's always looking for trouble. His real name is Knux Devinci, Knuckles because of how hard he hits. Knuckles family is what'd some people would call 'filthy rich'.Knux was named after his ancestor, Leonardo de Vinci, who allowed Knux's family to inherit his belongings.

"Knuckles, what is your problem" Cream questioned while smacking him upside the head.

"Hey, it's only the truth" he exclaimed arms crossed also.

Cream is a HUGE anime fan. She has light brown skin, big brown eyes, and brown hair. Her attire a green mini skirt, a Feisty Tink shirt, aqua green earrings, white stockings, and blue flats. She also has anime bunny ears and tail full name Kamara Jones.

That...was the last..straw. I ran out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors behind me. I hid behind the school lockers and cried my eyes out. From the lockers I could hear Silver shouting at Knuckles.

"Oh, shut up would you"I heard Knuckles say.

"No, you shut up! You know she's sensitive on that topic" Silver shouted

Silver's actual name is Silma attire is a green polo shirt with dude's skinny jeans and one orange earring. Silver is the silliest of the group, but believe it or not, when it comes to his friends he's as serious as ever. Silver also has pure white hair and golden contacts.

From the lockers I could hear footsteps coming towards me. When the cause of noise landed right in front of me. I uncovered my eyes. From the design and size of the shoes I saw, I guessed they were a boys.

"Go away" I sobbed. But when I looked up, I gasped.

 **End of Chap.1**

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes made.**_


	2. Hells Little Gift

He was… beautiful.

He had black hair with brown spots in random places, Mexican skin, and piercing green eyes. From one look at him I could tell he was lean, but buff. His apparel was a green and white striped polo shirt, gray jeans, blue Reebok, and a blue earring at the top of his right ear. Some of his brown hair lay as a bang in front of his left eye. As accessories he had a gothic cross necklace and a black strapped bracelet with a blue orb sitting in the center. ( If u r wondering why everyone's wearing green it's day VwV)

"Uhh" I stuttered.

He looked down at me with no emotion. It sent shiver down my spine.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep, but smooth.

"U-uh, y-yeah I'm good" I put on a fake smile. He didn't seem to happy about that and saw right through me. He furrowed his brows and said in a somewhat amused manner, "Heh, let me guess, one of your friend found out your secret, turns on you, and uses it against you." I blushed lightly.

"S-s-something like that" I replied shying away. "U-um, who are you anyways?" I crossed my arms. He chuckled. That's shocking, almost every girl in school has been chasing me and screaming my name all day.." He kneeled in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. My eyelids dropped halfway and I found it difficult to keep them open.

"You know, out of all the girls…including some guys…I've seen today you're the most special" His hand clutched my chin roughly, breaking me out of the trans., only to be recaptured. His lips began to close up on mine. My eyes closed awaiting for him.

"It's also so amusing how gullible girls can be."

Right before our lips met, the bell rung, breaking me out of the trans., but when I opened my eyes, there was no sign of him anywhere. One thing still puzzled me though… he never told me his name.

"So, are you still up for the sleepover" Cream asked.

"I guess" I mumbled while opening my locker.

"Amy, you know you don't have to but it'd be a lot more fun if you did come" Cream with pleading eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me" Cream smirked and nodded.

From the devilish look on she had I could tell she was lying.

"Uhu" I said doubtingly.

"Alright then I'll see you later" Cream said while running into the crowd of students rushing out of the door.

I sighed again. I thought about what Knuckles said to me earlier. He'd always joke about my ex-boyfriend Scourge.

I shuddered. Just the thought of him made me want to throw up in disgust.

I shook my head.

"Don't think about him, Amy", I said to myself. "Tonight's supposed to be fun."

I shut my locker, walked out of the school, then tried to drown out all of the chatter.

Through all of the noise I heard the motor of a two-wheeled bike. As if I couldn't control myself I ran towards the noise only to see the boy I saw earlier.

"Hey, wait" I called out to him while coming closer.

He looked back without turning his head and glared at me. I stopped running, puzzled.

He took my confusion as a get-away and sped off.

I huffed, unaware of someone calling my name.

"Amy!"

I turned only to see my older brother, Ashtin, in his red Jeep.

"Yo, come on already, I got a game tonight." He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked to the car and got in.

"What's got you so down" he questioned.

I stayed silent.

"You gonna tell me or not?"

Nothing.

He sighed and said.

"It's either me or mom and dad, your choice"

I turned my head to look out the window.

"Mom and dad it is then" he murmured as he cranked up the car and drove them home.

"Honey" mom shouted while running up to us and squeezing the life out of us as we groaned.

Mom noticed my mood and frowned.

She let go of me and my brother and motioned for me to follow her. My eyes sagged in frustration.

I followed her upstairs and into my room. When she'd shut the door and made sure the idiot and dad couldn't eavesdrop she turned to me, hands on hips, and one of her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I spoke putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, you know what" she said sternly.

"Not really"

"Well let me remind you," she said, "You have Heterophobia, Paraphobia, AND Daemonophobia.

I cringed. Every word that came out of her mouth edged me closer and closer to crying because of all of the pain and memories they came with.

She looked down at me and sighed.

"Look sweet, I know you're going through what Scourge did to you…but please understand that what's in the past can't be changed" she explained.

I reluctantly nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I guess" I said while trying to put on a smile, albeit I found it very difficult.

She smiled a little.

"Alright then, change into some clothes, the good ones I mean." She looked me up and down.

I huffed.

"What's wrong with the way I'm clothed?"

"Oh nothing," she strolled out of the door.

I rolled my eyes.

I went to my closet and took out a grapefruit colored dress with white stripes, blue flats, white angel wing earrings, and a pinch of pink blush to bring out my natural glow.

'Perfect'

As I walked downstairs I asked my mom where we're going. She said we're going over to visit our new neighbors.

When I went downstairs I saw my mom, dad, and brother.

"Finally! Thought you'd never come out of there with the attitude you had" my brother said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

My brother was brother was dressed in a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown tap shoes.

My mom was dressed in a blue strapped dress, blue heels, and her hair was wrapped into a tight bun.

My dad wore a black vest and matching pants and shoes.

"Why are you guys dressed so… formal?" I asked.

"Always need the best to impress" my dad said grinning.

As we were walking to their house, which is to the left of ours, I spotted the same blue Suzuki that new guy flipped me off with. My eyes narrowed from the thought.

Suprisingly their house seemed MUCH bigger than ours.

There was a big flat screen TV laying on the wall in front of their ten-seater couch in the living room, which is attached to their kitchen. Leading away from the living room was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor and a hallway to the left of it. Everything in the house looked unique and VERY expensive.

"Welcome, Mary"

My mom walked up to our neighbor and hugged him tightly, leaving all of us confused.

"It's great to see you again, Swift" mom said joyfully.

"The pleasure is all mine" he kneeled down and kissed her hand. My dad raised an angry eyebrow. Mom put her hand up, stopping dad from any unfaithful language that dared to be retorted.

"Oh, and who are you" mom smiled down at the little girl hiding behind Swift's leg.

"Her name is Itzel," he said, "You gonna say hi sweety." That only made her shrink away further.

Itzel has dark African American skin, so dark that it almost looked Native. She also has nutmeg colored eyes. And black silky pigtails.

I smiled when I noticed her sucking her thumb.

' _How cute. She's still a kid._ '

I frowned.

' _You just don't know it yet, but life is short, real short._ '

My thoughts were interrupted my Swift who asked Itzel to go find her brother.

' _Oh, boy'_

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Oh no, we're fi-"

"Actually I'd like something to eat'" Ashtin pointed out

Swift was about to comment, but was interrupted by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Itzel came downstairs followed by the guy I saw earlier today. I smiled softly when his eyes landed on me. He glared darkly at me. My smile immediately fell.

Mom was watching our facial expressions the whole time.

"Soni-, uhh, I mean Xavier do you mind showing umm" Swift looked towards me.

"Amy" I smiled coolly.

He smiled back.

"Well then, Xavier, do you mind showing Amy your room" he more so commanded.

Xavier growled.

"Very well, you'll show her, unless you want to bring up a certain subject over dinner to the Roses."

Xavier glared at Swift as he grinned slyly back.

Xavier grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. He stopped at a blue and black door and walked in. The room was colored just as the door was. An ebony color painted the carpet and ceiling. The walls were sapphire with black spots on them that looked like someone got a bucket of paint and threw it on the wall.

There was a two-person bed with a white comforter on top of it in the left corner of the room. A laptop and a lamp seated on a desk next to his bed. The closet door stood in front of the bed. There was a door on the left side of the bed so I suspected it was a bathroom.

"Sooo," I said nervously, "Umm, about earlier I don't know what came over me" ' _Even though it was your fault'_ I thought. "Anyways," pulling out a friendly gesture. "We can be friends" H eyed me suspiciously.

"What"

He only shook his head.

"Soo, friends." I stated while trying the friendly gesture once more.

I heard him mutter the word 'imbecile' under his breath. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be rud-" He suddenly pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me roughly. I tried to push him away. I tried to push him away, but froze when his hand reached into my shirt and began to play with my bra-strap. I lightly gasped. He took that as a chance to push his tongue into my mouth. I yelped slightly as he bit my bottom lip. He chuckled. Just as he was about to unclip my bra there was a knock on the door. Itzel peeked her head through the door as he broke the kiss. She smirked.

When I looked up at Xavier, I jumped. His eyes were a wild orange, but slowly began to fade back to their natural lime green.

"Sonic, dad wants to speak to you" Itzel said. His eyes narrowed as she shut the door.

When his eyes went back on me they traveled down to my chest and lingered there.

I blushed deeply with tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. He let go of me, his eyes never leaving, and walked out of the door.

I sighed.

' _Why did I let him take advantage of me like that?'_

' _How did he take advantage of me like that?'_

I stared at the floor and thought of how weak I am.

 _*flashback*_

" _Uhh, Scourge, are you sure this is a good idea" I spoke nervously while sitting on his bed with only my undergarments on._

' _Of course pinkie, I mean who would want to get picked on just because they're still a virgin," he spoke while showing his sharp teeth, "Besides who wouldn't want me."_

 _I screamed in shear pain and terror as he broke me._

 _*end*_

I fell to my knees while crying.

I stared down at my hands and wondered what was wrong with me.

"Amy" my mother called out.

She opened the door and kneeled down to wipe my tears away.

"Don't cry, honey. I have a surprise for you."

' _I hope it's a ticket far away from this nightmare'_

I looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

"You're gonna spend the night here so you can get know Swift's family." She spoke calmly.

My eyes shrunk ten-fold.

"WHAT!"

 **End of Chap. 2**

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes made.**_


	3. The Devil's Molester

(Normal POV)

"Soo, what do you do for fun"

Amy tried her best to smile as he stared at her with hatred.

She sighed.

"Look," she stated as they sat in his room, "You're gonna have to bear with m-"

He interrupted her by smashing his lips onto hers. She gasped as he pushed her back on the bed, gaining control once more. His hand traveled up her dress and began to caress her thighs as she moaned. When his hand traveled higher and higher almost reaching its destination, her eyes snapped wide open.

 _*flashback_ _ **(Amy's POV)**_ _*_

" _Come on, Ames! How many times are you gonna ignore me." Scourge's patients was getting short._

 _This was how it was every night. Scourge and I would go out, he'd get drunk, and demand for me to let him in, but I would never let him, ever since he'd betrayed me. He'd said that he loved me, but I can see that it was a lie. The only reason I continued to go out with him was because of the fact that I didn't want to be alone anymore, but either way I still felt empty._

 _He'd tried everything to get me to forgive him. Buy me roses, chocolate, put love notes I my locker, even the old Romeo and Juliet bit. But no matter how much he tried I'd turn away all of his offers. I guess he just couldn't take the fact that I didn't trust him anymore._

 _I guess he'd gotten tired of my rejection because as soon as third period started he'd dragged me out of school and to the movie theater._

 _When we'd sat down I'd tried to move away as far as possible. Before I could move away he hung his arm over me, pulling me closer to him, so close that our noses were touching._

 _When he tried to kiss me I pushed him away._

" _NO! I'm not gonna let you use me anymore."_

 _He looked back at me wide eyed._

 _SLAP._

 _I felt o the clutching my check and hissing in pain._

" _I don't know who you think you are," he spoke darkly, "But never, EVER talk to me like that again."_

 _He grabbed my shoulder and began to shake me._

" _You hear me!"_

 _Soon someone pulled him off of me. As my vision cleared I could see Scourge getting dragged out of the movie theater while screaming and cursing at me._

" _I'll kill you! If it's the last thing I do I will kill you" You are mine!"_

 _*end*_

When I came back to reality I noticed that Xavier wasn't on me anymore, instead he was up against the wall of his bed, clutching his head.

I took this as a chance to escape.

I slowly crept out of his bed and to the door. Almost there.

CREAK.

I cursed under my breath.

I looked back at Xavier only to see him staring at me, his eyes flickering from green to red and orange repeatedly.

I backed up against the wall as he came towards me.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, his lips crashing onto mine.

The kiss was rough and lustful, but you know what, I gave in, because no matter how much I try to deny it, I know that all _**Not All Love Is Real**_.

 **End of Chap. 3**

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes made.**_


	4. Sorry For The Hold Up

**Hey you guys I just wanted to say that I haven't decided to discontinue the story, but I am going to be working on something else. But to reassure you I will try to post up another chapter in this week. It may be short, but hey at least I'm trying here. I just became another like a month ago. See U guys! I'll try to post it up by next .UoU.:D.**


End file.
